dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Wow Comics Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Other Characters: * Pinky's widowed mother * Mayor James T. Flynn Locations: * , on Earth-S ** Oaklawn Orphanage Items: * Jelke's Transformation Serum | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Don Rico | Inker2_1 = Don Rico | StoryTitle2 = Mister Scarlet: "The Hummer" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * ** at least 3 hench Other Characters: * Taylor * Judge Johnson Locations: * , on Earth-S | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Jack Binder | Inker3_1 = Jack Binder | StoryTitle3 = Mister Scarlet "... Meets Bluebeard" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Tom Van Hoff, as Bluebeard ** his pirate crew Other Characters: * Mr. Van Hoff * Wanda Van Hoff Locations: * , on Earth-S ** Van Hoff Estate ** Old Van Hoff Castle, in the hills | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Pierce Rice | Inker4_1 = Pierce Rice | StoryTitle4 = Atom Blake: "The Worlds of Time (Part 3)" | Synopsis4 = Atom and Stuart Blake, and Atom's unnamed Princess girlfriend, and an army of oppressed underground people, overthrow the tyrants that have conquered the surface of Planet Mercury, in the distant future. Afterward the Blakes and the Princess don't stick around, but depart for an unknown destination, by means of a mathematical calculation, spoken aloud by young Blake. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Stuart Blake, Atom's Scientist Father * Atom's Princess Girlfriend Villains: * Surface Tyrant ** his soldiers Other Characters: * Underground People Locations: * , in the Far Future Items: * Atom's Magic Ring (melts metal weapons, and walls) Animals: * Dragon Vehicles: * Tyrant's Troops' Escape Rocket * Tyrant's Rocket Bomber | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Ken Battefield | Inker5_1 = Ken Battefield | StoryTitle5 = Rick O'Shay: "For Doom the Bell Tolls" | Synopsis5 = Rick O'Shay is the only American in an English Army unit operating in Libya. German troops attempt to overrun their position, but they are repelled. Chasing one German soldier on foot, O'Shay gets separated from his unit. He steals an Arab collaborator's clothing, and quietly follows some guys into a mosque, where a shady deal is being struck between the local spiritual leader and a German general. Rick disrupts this deal by preventing the mosque's bell from being rung, then has a rooftop fight with a number of German soldiers as he escapes from the mosque and into the town. As they watch which way this fight is going, many fence-sitting young Arab men decide to enter the fight, against the Germans, and it quickly turns into a route for the Germans. They then loot the German Staff Building, and bring at least two vehicles full of classified papers and other materials to the British Garrison, along with several dozen brand new volunteer guerrilla fighters. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * British General ** Allerton, his Adjutant ** Villains: * ** German Infantry ** Arab accomplices Other Characters: * Arab local people Locations: * ** unnamed town Vehicles: * German truck * German staff car | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = James Wilcox | Inker6_1 = James Wilcox | StoryTitle6 = Jim Dolan: "Capuzzo and the Quicksand" | Synopsis6 = Jim Dolan, hard-socking two-fisted editor of Daring Detective magazine, comes face to face with the notorious Capuzzo, who kidnaps the Mayor and throws him into a quicksand sump. With Sally piloting his autogyro, Dolan swings down on a rope ladder and grabs the Mayor out of the deadly muck, and carries him a safe distance away. Then he returns to the scene, jumps into Capuzzo's gang, and punches them until they've all fallen down. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sally Alden Villains: * Capuzzo ** his gang Other Characters: * Mayor Felton Locations: * ** Dolan's office, on Main Street Vehicles: * Dolan's Autogyro | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = | Inker7_1 = | Editor7_1 = France Herron | StoryTitle7 = Hunchback: "The Shipyard Bombing Conspiracy" | Synopsis7 = Shipyard bomb-planters, paid by Herr Von Stieglitz, organized by Alderman Nicola "Nick" Varese, and led by "Dutch," destroy some ships at Anderson's Shipyard, owned by Steve Anderson, a friend of Allan Lanier's. So the Hunchback investigates, and busts this gang, then confronts, terrifies, and punches out Von Stieglitz. Alderman Varese tries to escape, by airplane, but the Hunchback grabs onto it at takeoff then pries his way inside, jumps Varese, straps a parachute onto him, and tosses him out of the plane. Hunchback lands the plane, undetected, and disappears into the night. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Betty Brenton Villains: * * Alderman Nicola "Nick" Varese ** Dutch ** Snigger ** at least six others Other Characters: * Steve Anderson * Steve's girlfriend * Officer Hoolihan * Chief Sweeny * District Attorney Locations: * ** Anderson's Shipyard ** Waterfront Saloon ** District Attorney's Mansion ** Alderman Varese's Penthouse *** and rooftop airplane runway Items: * Hunchback's Walking Stick Vehicles: * Varese's 2-engine airplane | Notes = * Atom Blake's interplanetary teleportation, Explanation: "Calling on his unbounded mathematical qualities, Atom slowly fades away." * Hunchback villain Herr Von Stieglitz wears a monocle. * First issue for Pinky, in Mr. Scarlet. ** Pinky's original last name is never mentioned. ** Jelke is a doctor, who concocted his own potions, and he drank one of them, seemingly dying by his own hand. Nobody but Jelke knows what was really in that test tube. * Also appearing in this issue of Wow Comics was: "Gunsmoke Promotion" (text story), by Joseph Millard. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Wow Comics #4 Winter 1941-42, entire issue }}